Bersamamu, seterusnya
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Yuki dipaksa menikah dengan Ayaka, dan ia menolaknya mati-matian. Ia bahkan membawa Shuichi ke Kyoto untuk membuktikan keseriusannya. Namun Ayaka pun sebenarnya tak setuju, dan ia membuat rencana sendiri untuk menggagalkannya...


***One-shot ga jelas, ceritanya sinetron banget, gak tau ini dapet ide random darimana orz pokoknya enjoy aja deh, dan ramaikan fandom Gravitation Indonesia! ^^v***

Pria berambut pirang itu menarik nafas panjang, dan menghembuskan asap dari rokoknya. Berapa kali pun ia menolak, nampaknya keluarganya tetap tak bergeming dari keputusannya. Memang, ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa keputusan itu tidak buruk juga baginya, namun begitu ia mulai memikirkan anak muda berisik yang tinggal bersamanya selama beberapa tahun ini, dan berbagi tawa serta airmata bersamanya, ia merasa bahwa apa yang diinginkan keluarganya kali ini harus ia tolak.

_Apapun resikonya. Bahkan nyawa._

"Yuuukiiiii!"

Teriakan itu membelah kesunyian di apartemen sang pria. Ia kemudian melepaskan kacamata dan rokoknya, keluar dari kamarnya, dan membukakan pintu apartemennya. Orang yang dinantikannya akhirnya pulang.

"Dari mana saja kau, bedebah kecil? Ini sudah pukul 11 malam, tahu!" sahutnya pada sang anak yang terdiam di depan pintu apartemennya. "Sudahlah, ayo masuk!"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Yuki. Kau tahu kan, rekaman album baru Bad Luck akan segera selesai, dan aku dipaksa lembur oleh K-san…" sambil berjalan masuk, anak itu pun menceritakan secara lengkap alasannya pulang terlambat. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, kantung matamu terlihat sangat tebal. Kau memikirkan apa, sih, sebenarnya?"

Yuki pun menarik nafas. Wajahnya terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hal itu membuat sang anak terlihat kebingungan. Anak itu pun mendekat pada Yuki, dan membaringkan diri di pahanya. "Apapun yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang, jangan sampai kau memikirkannya terlalu parah. Nanti kau sakit"

Yuki mengelus kepala anak itu, perlahan. "Aku tak apa. Sekarang bangun dan makanlah. Makananmu ada di kulkas, panaskan saja sendiri"

Anak itu adalah Shuichi Shindo, vokalis salah satu band yang tengah naik daun di Jepang, Bad Luck. Yuki tak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat ia berjalan-jalan di taman, dan ia menangkap kertas berisi lirik yang ditulis oleh anak itu. Sejak itu, anak itu selalu berusaha mendekat padanya, dan akhirnya mereka hidup bersama. Shuichi-lah yang membantu Yuki menyembuhkan trauma remajanya. Shuichi mencintai Yuki, dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Itulah mengapa Yuki mati-matian menolak keputusan keluarganya.

Keluarganya memaksa Yuki untuk menikah dengan seorang wanita, kenalan ayahnya, yang pernah tergila-gila padanya. Yuki kenal wanita itu. Usami Ayaka. Ia bukan wanita yang jahat, tapi karena ia terus memaksa Yuki untuk bersamanya, maka Yuki pun merasa tak nyaman dengannya, dan hanya berpura-pura berhubungan baik dengannya untuk menjaga perasaan orang tuanya. Yuki sulit untuk menolak, karena jika Yuki tidak mau menikah dengan Ayaka, maka ia diancam tidak akan diizinkan lagi menginjak Kyoto, rumah dan tanah dimana ia dilahirkan. Ayahnya seorang biksu terkemuka disana.

Beberapa jam kemudian, ponsel Yuki berdering. Ia pun membuka ponselnya. Sebuah email dari Tatsuha, adiknya.

"Otousan meminta keputusanmu besok". Email itu singkat, namun padat. Ini artinya, ia harus pergi ke Kyoto besok pagi, dan mungkin membawa Shuichi, sebagai tanda bahwa ia tak main-main saat ia menolak keputusan itu.

Yuki mengambil sebatang rokok, menarik nafas dan menyalakannya. Jemarinya pun lincah menekan tombol di ponselnya.

_Ya, ini keputusanku. Lagipula toh mereka pun tak lagi ambil pusing dengan kehidupanku, sejak aku pergi ke Amerika?_

"Ya, seperti yang pernah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku menolak. Tapi kali ini, aku akan membawa Shuichi bersamaku" tulisnya. Tombol "Send" ditekan. Pesan itu sudah terkirim.

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali, kamar Shuichi digedor oleh Yuki.

"Bangun, pemalas! Hari ini kita akan ke Kyoto" teriaknya, sambil terus menggedor pintu kamar. Shuichi bangun dengan malas, dan menjawab, "Ah, baiklah". Tapi sebentar kemudian ia segera sadar dan terkaget-kaget. "K-Kyoto?"

"Kita tak punya waktu lagi, jadi segera bersiaplah!"

Shuichi tak bisa lagi melawan. Ia segera bersiap, sarapan dan membuntuti Yuki menuju mobilnya. Di dalam mobil, ia sibuk berdoa agar ia tak dibunuh K-san, manajernya, karena kabur saat jam kerja. Beberapa waktu kemudian, Shuichi mengirimkan email pada K-san.

"K-san, maaf, aku tak bisa datang hari ini. Ada urusan yang sangat mendadak dan aku harus pergi ke Kyoto saat ini juga" tulisnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pesan itu pun dibalas sinis oleh sang manajer.

"Oh, Kyoto? Kau bersekongkol dengan Hiro, kan? Ia pun tadi mengirim email, ia akan pergi ke Kyoto pagi ini. Yah, selamat bersenang-senang, hari ini kuliburkan saja. Aku dan Fujisaki akan berburu onsen"

Shuichi gemetar saat membaca email balasan dari K-san. "Hiro juga? Berarti…"

Perlahan, ia menggeleng. "Ah, tidak. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja. Analisaku kan tak setajam Hiro, jadi sangat wajar kalau analisaku benar-benar asal" gumamnya pelan, saat ia terjebak kemacetan jalan.

Yuki mendengar gumaman Shuichi, dan menoleh sedikit dari kemudi. "Ada apa? Tenanglah, aku akan membunuh manajermu kalau ia berani macam-macam padamu".

Shuichi menggeleng kembali. "Bukan, bukan itu. Ano…"

"Ya?" Yuki menatap Shuichi. "Ada apa? Nanti akan kujelaskan saat kita tiba. Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang"

Shuichi mendesah. "Ah, baiklah"

Perjalanan mereka terasa lambat. Mereka tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Perlahan mereka melewati tembok pembatas, artinya mereka sudah tiba di prefektur Kyoto. Dada Shuichi semakin dibuat berdebar karenanya.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah kuil besar di kaki gunung. "Ini rumah orangtuaku, tunggulah di luar sebelum…" Yuki berkata pada Shuichi. Namun Shuichi tak mendengarnya. Matanya terpanah pada sebuah motor sport yang mengebut sekitar sepuluh meter di depan mobil yang mereka kendarai. Shuichi hafal warna itu, dan aksen pada motor itu. Juga rambut panjang pengendaranya. "Ah, baiklah. Aku mengerti" ucapnya pada Yuki, juga pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mulai paham mengapa Yuki merasa tak aman. Ia akan dijodohkan dengan Ayaka, pacar Hiroshi. Ayaka memang pernah menyukai Yuki dan datang dari Kyoto untuk menemui Yuki, untuk membahas masalah ini. Namun setelah Yuki menolaknya, Hiroshi mendekatinya dan mereka pun akhirnya berhubungan. Sepertinya Hiroshi dan Ayaka pun datang untuk membicarakan pembatalan rencana perjodohan Ayaka dan Yuki.

Shuichi menarik nafas, dan segera membuka ponselnya. Ia pun mulai mengetik.

"Hiro, kau sekarang ada di Kyoto?" tulisnya.

"Ah, iya. Ada masalah yang harus kuselesaikan. Memangnya kenapa? Jika K-san marah-marah, katakan padanya bahwa besok aku akan datang". Balasan email itu tiba di layar ponsel Shuichi, setengah jam kemudian.

"Aku pun sekarang ada di Kyoto. Nampaknya kita terjebak dalam satu masalah keluarga…" tulisnya.

"Ah, pasti Yuki yang membawamu. Aku pun sama, aku diberitahu Ayaka untuk datang menemaninya. Aku tak ingin ia menangis karena Yuki lagi" tulis Hiroshi.

Email itu tak dibalasnya. Shuichi memilih untuk membalas email lain, yang bertumpuk memenuhi kotak masuknya. Ia tenggelam dalam layar ponselnya, hingga tak menyadari ribut-ribut yang berasal dari dalam rumah itu. Pada saat yang sama, Yuki bertengkar dengan ayahnya, tetap pada keputusannya, menolak perjodohan itu.

"Aku tak setuju. Aku sudah punya orang yang ingin kuajak hidup bersama" ujar Yuki, tenang. Mendengar itu, ayahnya yang biksu tak lagi bisa menahan amarahnya, dan segera mulai menceramahinya tanpa ba-bi-bu.

"Yakin bahwa ia orang baik-baik? Otousan tidak akan pernah setuju atas pilihanmu lagi' ujar sang ayah, tak kalah sengit.

"Jika tak percaya, aku akan membawa orang itu ke sini" ujar Yuki.

"Baik!" sang ayah membalas. "Tapi Otousan tak akan langsung menyetujuinya. Dan jika terjadi apa-apa, Otousan tak lagi bertanggungjawab. Itu kan, pilihanmu!"

"Shuichiiii!" Yuki berteriak, memanggil Shuichi. Panggilan itu tak terjawab. Shuichi masih asyik dengan ponselnya. Yuki akhirnya berlari keluar rumah, mencari Shuichi.

Sementara itu, Shuichi sedang asyik dengan ponselnya. Saat ia tengah mengetik email balasan, Yuki datang dan menarik tangannya. "Ikut denganku ke dalam, inilah mengapa kau kuajak ke sini" ujar Yuki tanpa ekspresi. Shuichi dibuat bingung olehnya.

Kemudian setelah keduanya tiba dengan terengah-engah, mereka disambut dengan tatapan sinis ayah Yuki. "Oh, inikah orang yang ingin dinikahi oleh anakku?"

"Benar, ini Shuichi Shindo, Ia sudah menemaniku selama beberapa tahun, dan ia lebih paham diriku daripada Ayaka. Kau mengerti?" Yuki mengeluarkan emosinya pada ayahnya. Shuichi terdiam.

"Ah, baik. Aku akan bertanya pada anak ini. Hei, nak, apa kau mencintai Shuichi?" Tanya sang ayah.

Shuichi tak bisa menjawab. Lidahnya kelu, tenggorokannya tercekat. Airmatanya mulai keluar. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, dalam tangisnya.

"A.. Aku, hanya ingin… Yuki bahagia…" ujarnya perlahan, sesaat setelah anggukannya.

"Hm. Jawabanmu nampak setengah hati, nak. Katakan padaku, berapa banyak kau dibayar untuk berakting oleh Uesugi?"

Shuichi terpojok. Ayah Yuki kemudian mulai mendebat Yuki kembali. "Kau mau mencoba membodohiku dengan…"

Ucapannya terhenti seketika setelah mereka mendengar derap lari dua orang melewati koridor. Shuichi tahu derap langkah siapa itu, dan terhenyak. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria berambut merah dan seorang wanita muda dengan rambut panjang datang, membuka pintu.

"Aku harap kita tidak terlambat" ujar sang pria pada si wanita. "Nah, Ayaka, silakan katakan apa yang menjadi kesepakatan kita dan orang tua kita tadi"

"Hiro!" Shuichi berseru. Airmatanya hilang seketika.

"Shuichi? Sudah kuduga kau akan terlibat juga masalah ini. Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ujar Hiroshi, menenangkan Shuichi. Shuichi menarik nafas panjang dan segera dibawa keluar oleh Hiroshi.

"Nah, jika diizinkan, kami mohon pamit. Silakan selesaikan masalah internal keluarga kalian, kami tidak akan mencampurinya" ujar Hiroshi santun. Perkataan Hiroshi membuat ayah Yuki kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?" ujar ayah Yuki, setelah ia sedikit tenang.

"Ojiisan, aku mohon maaf. Aku memohon perjodohan ini dibatalkan. Orangtuaku pun sudah setuju. Aku akan menikah musim semi depan. Calon suamiku adalah Hiroshi, sahabat dari Shuichi. Shuichi adalah pasangan Yuki, sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Awalnya aku tak rela jika Yuki berdekatan dengan Shuichi, namun aku sadar, bahwa hanya Shuichi-lah yang pantas ada di dekat Yuki…" ujar Ayaka perlahan.

"Tidak bisa!" ujar ayah Yuki. "Bukankah dulu kau yang memohon agar rencana ini berhasil?"

Ayaka bertahan. "Kunjunganku ke Tokyo membuktikan sebaliknya. Aku mohon maaf, Ojisan, jika ini terkesan mendadak…" Ayaka kemudian membungkukkan badannya. "Aku mohon, Ojisan! Ini demi kebaikan kami berdua…"

Ayah Yuki menarik nafas, kemudian terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah, jika kalian memaksa. Aku toh tak punya urusan lagi dengan hidup kalian. Kalian sudah dewasa. Kalian bisa memilih mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk sendiri. Namun satu hal, jangan pernah kalian menyesali apa yang kalian pilih sendiri" ujarnya perlahan. "Dan sekarang, jika kalian tak keberatan, bisakah kalian keluar dari ruangan ini?"

Yuki dan Ayaka pun keluar. "Terima kasih" ujar Yuki pelan, pada Ayaka.

"Tak apa, justru aku yang merepotkan kalian, memaksa kalian datang ke Kyoto di hari kerja seperti ini.. Eh ngomong-ngomong, dimana Hiroshi? Motornya tak terlihat…" ujar Ayaka.

"Hm, benar juga. Shuichi juga menghilang. Mereka mungkin pergi berdua" jawab Yuki.

"Nah, Yuki, jika kau tak keberatan, bisakah kita mulai hubungan kita dari awal kembali… Sebagai teman, mungkin?" Ayaka menggoda Yuki.

"Baiklah. Selama kau tak menyentuh Shuichi-ku!" sahut Yuki. "Kau tahu, ia sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku sekarang"

Mereka kemudian mengobrol panjang lebar, dan tak terasa matahari pun sudah mulai terbenam. Saat matahari terbenam, raungan motor sport terdengar di kuil itu. Shuichi dan Hiroshi sudah tiba.

"Nah, Ayaka, aku akan pulang ke Tokyo. Kirimi aku email, ya!" ujar Hiroshi pada Ayaka, sembari tersenyum. "Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu. Aku baru saja berburu oleh-oleh, karena kukira diskusi kalian akan berlangsung panjang lebar…"

Ayaka tersenyum "Tak apa". Lengan Hiroshi menjangkau pinggang Ayaka yang langsing, dan mereka pun saling mendekatkan wajah. Di bawah matahari yang tenggelam, mereka berciuman.

Sementara itu, Yuki menggandeng tangan Shuichi dengan senyum, dan menariknya ke mobil. "Ayo pulang" ujarnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Yuki tersenyum. Shuichi nampaknya tahu apa hasil pembicaraan mereka. "Kau nampak senang. Aku lega. Dan oh iya, ini adalah kesempatan langka dimana aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum" ujar Shuichi pada Yuki, saat mereka tiba di apartemen.

Yuki mengacak rambut Shuichi "Sejak kapan kau belajar kata-kata gombal seperti itu?". Mereka akhirnya tidur dengan ketenangan dalam benak masing-masing.


End file.
